A Spy's Work Is Never Done GG5
by ultimate beach lover
Summary: Cammie is on the run, searching for answers that continue to haunt her when she discovers another spy school, created for especially for pavement artists. Will the curiousity of the place end her mission? Or will it just be another place to escape from?
1. Chapter 1

**Yup, it' my 1st fanfic! I've always loved this site so it's great to finally do one of my own! I was hoping to make my first chapter a little longer but I think I'll wait to see if you guys like it first. So, as always REVIEW!**

Chapter 1

"Not again," I muttered to myself. You'd think by now that I'd get the hang of going without a strange man following me but in the life of a spy, (no matter how good) especially a seventeen year old one at that that isn't always the case.

Now some of you would be shocked at this point. 'A seventeen year old? A spy? Yeah right.' And then pass me off as a delusional James Bond wannabe. That is, if you don't have at least a Level 4 clearance in the CIA. Although I'm assuming you have the clearance because otherwise you wouldn't have been able to get your grubby little hands on this CoveOps report in the first place. Anyway, if you have the clearance then you'd know all about the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. To outsiders, the Gallagher Academy appears to be a fancy, uptight boarding school for the richest and most snobby girls in the country, but that's because it's what we want them to think. To those with the privilege of being in the loop, (something every spy wants to be in, no matter what age) the Gallagher Academy is a school for spies. A place where trails were likely and predicted. A place I had recently run away from.

My current trail was a bald man in a white golf shirt and tan (short) shorts. Seriously, if he truly wanted to go unnoticed, he would have never even considered _buying_ such ridiculous shorts. Even then, I wouldn't have rewarded him with a second glance if it weren't for the fact that I just saw him two minutes ago wearing a blonde wig and leather jacket. The disguise was so good that I would have missed him… that is if the shorts didn't make him so memorable.

He was covertly following me down the New Jersey boardwalk pretending to be taking in the little shops, rides, games and all other fair-like things you find in Seaside Heights, New Jersey. I quickly ducked behind the ring toss stand in a fruitless attempt to lose him. He followed me easily and I could see that his ability to follow me was much better than his ability to find fitting shorts.

I ran as fast as I could without making it obvious to the nearby civilians that I was being chased. Although, now that I thought about it, letting the civilians know wasn't such a bad idea. I skidded to a stop and searched until I found a couple of cops standing by the dunk tank.

"Excuse me, officers? Officers, please help me!" I managed to make myself sound as if I were on the verge of tears and somehow the damsel in distress act worked. The cops bent down towards me, looking concerned.

"What happened? Why do you need help?" One said. Officer Newwy if the nametag was correct.

"That, that bald man with the tight shorts!" I whimpered. "He's been following me all day! It's really scaring me!"

While the officers chased after the man, I slipped into a little accessory store and bought a white ball cap to wear over my shoulder length strawberry blonde wig. As Dad always said, small changes, big differences_. _The cap matched my outfit perfectly. I was wearing white floral top, khaki shorts, white ballad flats, and a cute little white purse.

I was looking for anything (or anyone) to use as a cover when I heard a young guy on the Ferris Wheel arguing with the middle aged guy running the ride. By the looks of it the guy wanted to go on but the worker refused because he didn't have someone to get on with and had to have two people in the cart.

"I'll go with you," I blurted as I walked towards him, before I realized what I was saying. Go on a Ferris Wheel with a complete stranger? While I was supposed to be looking for a cover to hide from the Circle? Well, I supposed going on one of the most romantic rides at an amusement park with a cute guy wasn't a _terrible_ cover. I looked him over. With his sandy colored hair, baby-blue eyes, tanned skin, yellow t-shirt and khaki colored board shorts (the amusement park _was _on a beach FYI), he was pretty cute. Plus, I couldn't argue that the muscles visible under his shirt and at his biceps made him even hotter.

I could see him checking me out the same way I just did to him and was suddenly grateful that I wore one of my cuter outfits to today instead of my usual combo of a t-shirt and shorts. The worker said, "There you go. You found a riding buddy. Wasn't that hard was it?" he muttered the last part under his breath but I could tell the other guy heard it, too.

He glared at the worker and then turned to me and smiled. "Sure," he said. "Let's go together." And with that we hopped onto the cart and the ride begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Thanks so much for the reviews I got. It wasn't a lot but it was enough to encourage me to continue with the story. I'm warning you guys now though, there may be some large gaps between the times I can update! Be patient with me, please! Also, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to my first reviewer Sherbert123! It wasn't like she had a choice considering I kinda forced her to but I was so happy to see that my first review was a good one! To my other reviewers, WhyWeWashTheWindows and Allie Goode thanks for your awesomeness! Okay, I've kept you waiting long enough. Here's chapter 2!**

** Disclaimer: No matter how much I which I did, I do not own anything associated with Gallagher Girls. *sigh***

The guy and I kept quiet for a while until he finally said; "You're hard to catch Cameron. I hope you know that." I was stunned. How did he know me? Does he work for the Circle? How could I be so stupidly trusting as to get on a ride with a total stranger? He probably had agents surrounding the place. I was probably trapped.

"Who…who's Cameron?" I asked, clinging to my cover.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, even though he probably wasn't. "Do you prefer Maggie Paige?" I sighed at my cover name, slumping in my seat.

"How'd you find me?" I asked in a monotone voice. If he had found me so easily I at least wanted to know how so as to avoid it in the future. If there even was a future for me. Which there probably wasn't.

"I didn't." I looked at him curiously. "I'm just here on a CoveOps assignment. According to Mr. McGain your mother found you and thought a rescue mission would be too difficult for your Gallagher Girls since you'd recognize anyone coming after you."

"Okay I am completely confused. Mom sent Blackthorn students to come get me?" He laughed.

"Oh, I'm not from Blackthorn. Those idiots wouldn't know a black bag job **(****A surreptitious entry operation usually conducted by the FBI against a domestically located foreign intelligence target, *Thank you Google!*) **from a black operation **(Clandestine or covert operations not attributable to the organization carrying them out)**."

I stiffened at his insults. "Hey, they're not _that_ bad. I actually have a few friends there!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We all know about you and Goode." I was furious. How did this complete stranger know about my almost non-existent love life? And who's we?

"For your information, I wasn't even talking about him! I meant Grant… Jonas…" I stopped. I may not have had as many Blackthorn friends as I thought. At least not good ones. Friends I mean, not good spies. "I know more and not _all _of them are idiots. Really it's just Grant." He just rolled his eyes and then his words from before sunk in. "Wait so if you're not from Blackthorn where _are _you from?"

"Edison Academy for Advanced Students. Cover story, boarding school for the most brainy **(is that a word?) **students in the country. Harder to get into than Harvard. There's more than one reason for that though. The main one being that it's a spy school. Specifically for pavement artists. Like you."

For the second time since stepping onto the Ferris Wheel I was speechless. Then the dam keeping me from speaking burst.

"Another school for spies? Edison school? As in Thomas Edison? The inventor? And just for pavement artists? Since when do they only let pavement artists into a spy school? And what do you mean just like me? I mean, I know I'm a pavement artist but you made it sound like you were trying to get me, you know, like into the school."

The guy (I still didn't know his name) laughed at my outburst. "Thomas Edison didn't _just _invent the light bulb you know. And since when are other spy schools surprising? Why _not_ one for pavement artists?" He had a point. "As for the last one… yeah. From what I've over heard my school's been trying to get Gallagher to let you transfer for years, but your mom wasn't havin' it."

I considered my newfound discovery. "Last question. How do you know about Gallagher and Blackthorn when we don't know about you?"

"Easy. My school has a higher clearance level than yours and Blackthorn."

"What is it?" I asked.

"What?"

"Your school's clearance level!" I sounded exasperated. "What is it?"

"Level 7." He looked smug.

I paused. "Impressive," I said starting to smile. Maybe getting caught wasn't so bad after all.

**Yes, I'm sorry it's so short but I only had time to write for like 40 minutes! While babysitting my brother! Forgive me? *sigh* Yeah I didn't think so.**

** Oh and I have a couple questions about what you guys would like. 1) Lots of short chapters or fewer chapters that are longer? 2) What do you want the guy's name to be? I was think about Matt but if you guys have better name suggestions tell me! 3) Is my writing ok? Hard to understand? Please just tell me if you have suggestions or don't understand anything! I'm open to your ideas! And an easy way to answer these questions is to review. So… you know…REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

** OMG! Have I told you guys how much I love you? ****224 Hits**** and ****129 Visitors in less than 5 days? And 7 review? Sooooooooo happy! Just for you guys I wrote this chapter as fast as I could.**

** Thanks to everyone who reviewed especially ello mate, Allie Goode and CreatorOfMyOwnLittleWorlds who gave me great name suggestions for the dude on the Ferris Wheel with Cammie and everyone else for being so encouraging! And hey, did you know that I had a weird dream last night about a Ferris Wheel? This story is haunting my sub-conscious! Anyway, enough about my issues, Before I **_**reward**_** you all with the next chapter I just wanted to ask you guys to look at the stories **_**Cammie Lied**_** by jess01231, **_**Watch Out**_** by Silverspear, **_**Who Wants to Be a Princess?**_** By Khart1997 and **_**An Intern's Revenge**_** by beacca714 in the hopes that they'll be updated faster! Although you should've read them already because they are so amazingly awestacular! You guys rock! Haha, you guys are probably sick of my nonsense so here's chapter 3!**

_Is this the longest ride ever or is God just trying to punish me?_ We had been on this stupid ride for over 10 minutes! Now normally I wouldn't complain about being on a romantic ride with a cute guy, but the cute guy was a spy (who probably knew my entire life story) when I didn't even know his name, I could help but be kinda creeped out. Not to mention the fact that he was gradually moving himself closer to me until I was squished against my side of the cart trying to move away from him.

"Sooooo…" I said trying to make small talk. "You never told me your name."

"It's Jason, but I go by Jay," he resonded.

"Okay, so I'll call you Jay if you call me Cammie and instead of Cameron."

"Deal," Jay declared.

"So I have a question for you, Jay."

"Shoot."

"Why were you so determined to go on the Ferris Wheel by yourself?" I asked.

He instantly reddened. "Well…um…you see…"

"I see what?" I questioned.

"Okay, well, the thing is that I…well…" Jay sighed. "That's it I'm just gonna come out and say it. I lost you and was trying to get a better view in the hopes of finding you easier."

"Oh." That wasn't the answer I had been expecting. Then again, what had I been expecting? "Well how would that be embarrassing?"

"If you'd been at my school as long as I have, you would never, _ever_ admit to losing a tail. There, losing a tail is like saying you want to be a clown when you grow up. Everyone would look at you weird and you'd be the subject of ridicule. I'd have never admitted that to you if I'd been on comms."

On comms? Shoot. What kind of a spy was I? I hadn't even considered the fact that his classmates might have listened to our whole conversation. What was I doing out here if I didn't know what I was doing? Honestly, I'd thought this "mission" would be cake. Lose a couple tails, sneak into (and maybe even take down) a COC base or two… But in reality, I had no idea what I was doing. This kid had probably been tailing me for at least the past _hour _and I hadn't even seen him! And he was probably the same age as me! I stunk.

Finally, as I came to an end at mentally screaming at myself, the ride ended.

"Thank god that's over." I said to Jay. "I was beginning to think that we'd be stuck on that thing for hours."

"Oh come on! Was riding with me really that bad?"

"Do I have to answer that?" I teased. It wasn't _that_ bad but I wanted to give him a hard time about it anyway.

"Holy crow, it's 3:00 already? I have to meet up with Mr. McGain."

I looked at him curiously.

"My CoveOps teacher."

"Oh, so I finally get to meet the infamous Edison students?"

"Well yea," Jay said in kind of a "duh" voice. "Our mission _was_ to find you."

"I still can't wrap my head around that," I exasperated. "I mean I can imagine my mom and Mr. Solomon making Gallagher go all crazy to find me but why would a school who doesn't even know me put aside a whole CoveOps mission for me?"

He looked at me like _I _was the crazy one. "Cammie, don't you realize how valuable you are? Everyone is fighting over you! The Circle…Gallagher…Edison…even Blackthorn! Blackthorn may be a boys' school but they want you as much as everyone else."

"Huh?" I stopped walking and turned to him. "Why would they all be fighting over _me_?"

"Well, most of the schools just want you for bragging rights. To be able to say 'So what if you have top grades at you school? _We _have Cameron Morgan!' "

"But _why_? Why do all of the schools want me so badly? Why do they want to brag about me? Why does the Circle want me?" I asked slightly desperately (okay maybe not so slightly).

He smiled slyly.

"_That _is something you need to find out for yourself."

**PAGE BREAK**

We continued to walk along the boardwalk until we reached a gazebo built into the boardwalk. It was even made of the same driftwood looking planks. It looked almost like the beachy version of the gazebo back in Roseville. The very same one I always used to meet up with Josh at. And the one where Zach and I sat and talked on that CoveOps mission before running into Josh and DeeDee. And _now_ I was here with Jay. Fantastic.

I sat on the bench within the gazebo reminiscing when I saw Jay from the corner of my eye. He was next to me and randomly flipped over one of the planks making up the bench. On the other side was a nearly invisible keypad in which Jay punched in a code. He did so rapidly enough so not even I could decipher it. He hesitated before pressing a red button. When he did so the ground started to shake beneath us.

"What the heck did you do?" I cried over the ruckus **(Hehe. I love that word)**. I jumped up as the bench started to sink beneath me.

"Sit down!" Jay ordered me, but then added comfortingly, "Don't worry, this is supposed to happen." I reluctantly sat down next to him and we sunk beneath the sand. All I could think was; _What the heck did I get myself into?_

** I'm soooooo sorry for taking so long on this chapter. I was aiming at doing this cuz I wanted to make it as perfect as possible but sadly, it didn't come out as well as I had hoped. Plus, I'm all depressed cuz I just watched **_**Titanic**_**. Best. Movie. Ever. But sooooooo sad. I bawled my eyes out. Why did Jack hafta die? I still don't see why Rose couldn't have moved over on the floaty wooden door thingy and then maybe Jack wouldn't have had to die! Stupid Rose. Strike that, stupid director. Or whoever the heck thought up the ending.**

** Anyway, sorry for the delay and thanks again for all of the amazing reviews. I be sooner with the next one! Oh, and please please please take a look at my one shot **_**I Love/Hate/Miss You.**_** And remember to review! Love you guys!;) Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Soooooo sorry I haven't updated sooner but regents (basically huge, hard, super important state tests for those of you who don't know) are coming up AND I've been working on a couple other stories, so check out my profile for those please!**

**Oh and thanks so much for all of the favorites/alerts that I received even though I took sooooo long to update. All of my reviews were soo sweet (especially the anonymous reviewer **_bibliophile)_** and inspired my to write more for you guys! Enjoy!**

As we sunk underneath the sandI didn't know whether to be completely freaked out or be amazed and take it all in. I think a little of both. When the platform moving us stopped I looked around in awe. We were in a huge steel tunnel. But that wasn't the amazing part. Further down the tunnel was made of glass, and because we were so close to the ocean it was completely submerged so you could see all of the few plantlife and fish along the coastline. You would never even guess there would be so much from just swimming in it, as I had been doing since I had first came here years ago.

"What is this place?" I asked almost to my self. I had forgotten Jay was even there until he answered my question.

"We're in Edison. Or, at least in the entrance of Edison, one of them anyway."

"So what, there isn't a front door?"

"Of course not. Our founders decided there was no better way to keep a building a secret than to have no building at all. The entire school is made up of a series of tunnels." Jay said matter-of-factly.

We walked down the tunnel/hallway as it started to slope downward, going deeper and deeper into the beach. I was relieved by the time we heard the murmur of voices ahead. We turned one last corner and stood before…a dead end.

"What's going on?" I asked Jay. "Did we make a wrong turn or something?"

"Nope."

He slid back a piece of the steel to reveal a hand and eye scanner and a DNA sampler. Jay did each and the steel doors slid open, uncovering a steel entryway, with different hallways and staircases leading even deeper downward. Jay walked purposefully toward the largest metal door and flung it open to expose a Grand Hall just as steel and mechanical as everything else I've seen of the Edison Academy. The only difference was the hundreds of students staring back at us from long steel tables.

Jay walked ahead of me, strutting right up to the largest table at the head of the room. He didn't take the stares with him though, I was the only one being gawked at. I'd never felt so..._seen_. And for a chameleon, that's the scariest feeling of all.

I lifted my head confidently (even though I wasn't) and followed Jay to the podium where he was speaking to a young woman who looked very familiar from the back. I was shocked when I realized who it was.

"Aunt Abby!" I exclaimed reaching to hug her.

"Hey squirt." She said hugging me back.

"Aunt Abby, what are you doing here? Was it that easy to find me?"

"Of course not, Cam it took _ages_ to find you. And…" she hesitated before adding, "your not the _entire_ reason I'm here." Now I was confused.

"Well, why are you here then?"

Jay interrupted before Aunt Abby could answer. " Well it looks like you two have some catching up to do so is it alright if I go sit down with everyone else, Headmistress Cameron?"

"_Headmistress_?" I exclaimed. "You're a _headmistress_?"

Abby shrugged. "Your mom isn't the only one who can run a spy school." She turned back to Jay. "Yes you may sit down, and good work finding her." She sounded very serious and headmistressy until she gave him a high five. I rolled my eyes. Same ole Aunt Abby.

** Again...sooooo sorry for not updating sooner but I'll probably be taking an even **_**longer **_**break (if that's even possible) because I'll be on vacation for the next three weeks. Actually I'll be going to the place mentioned in this story. Not Edison, of course, but Seaside Heights. (Wow I probably shouldn't have mentioned where I'm going to the entire internet but oh well, it's a loooong and very crowded beach, any creepers will have a hard time finding me.) Soooo yes it's a real place and those of you who do know of it probably know it from it being the site of the show **_**Jersey Shore**_**. Actually, (not to sound like a stalker or anything) where we go is only a couple miles from their house. And yes, even though I don't even watch the show I do know where they live, as weird and creepy as that is. **

** So anyway my point is that I'll be on vacation and won't be able to update for a while but on the bright side, since I'm going to the place I'm writing about I'll probably get a bunch of new ideas for the story to make it even better for my AMAZING readers! Luv ya guys! And REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Wow so it's been more than a year since my last update and I couldn't be sorrier. I could give you guys a million excuses but what it really came down to was forgetfulness and laziness. There was a point when I considered abandoning this story (and still have that in the back of my head) I would look through your reviews and they spurred me to write. That feeling combined with a laptop for Christmas equals update. I really hope you enjoy this and thank you so much to the people how kept reviewing and PM-ing me, encouraging me to continue. This chapter's for you!**

**PS: So because the actual GG5 is out already I will pretty much ignore the existence of it altogether in this story. I might include some aspects of it but for the most part it will be different so forget Out of Sight, Out of Time ever happened! Love you guys! 3 **

Chapter 5

When Aunt Abby was done being non-headmistressy, she turned to the rest of the students silently staring at us.

"Glad I already have your attention. This is my niece, Cameron Morgan." A few people's eyes widened but many still looked dumbfounded. "Some of you," she added, "might know her better as the Chameleon." At that statement everyone gasped and one girl even fainted. I scanned the room for a familiar face and found Jay watching everyone else's reactions with a smug grin. "Go ahead and sit down, squirt," Abby said giving my back a slight push.

I scanned again, this time searching for an empty seat. Whenever someone saw my gaze come to their table, they grinned in a way much too overexcited to be friendly or welcoming. I finally chose a seat next to Jay. Everyone either shared the creepy smiles or looked star struck. The round table was fairly crowded already but they smushed together on the opposite side of the table to give me more room, not that I minded of course.

"Why are they all staring at me?" I whispered to Jay. His eyes instantly widened.

"Are you serious?" He shouted.

"Of course." I gave up the whispering. Even if Jay was quiet everyone was determined to hear the conversation anyway.

"You're Cammie Morgan! The Cammie Morgan!" a scrawny boy sitting across from us said in awe.

"And?" I asked. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Cammie," Jay exasperated, "you're tied for the best pavement artist under 18 in the world."

"Seriously?!" I was shocked. I've met so many other talented agents in my life that the thought of me being one of the best in the word was unbelievable. "Well, why didn't anyone tell me that?"

"You would have if you'd stuck around, kiddo."

I spun around. "Mom!" I threw my arms around her.

"Honestly kiddo, I don't know whether to congratulate you or scream at you for leaving." She sounded so sad and rubbed my back like she used tot when I was little. "You escaped school perimeter and went off the grid for weeks! As great as that is for an agent, especially when you're so young, you scared all of us to death! We went crazy looking for you!"

"I'm sorry for scaring you, Mom. Really I am, but you understand why I had to do it don't you?" I looked up at her with pleading eyes.

She sighed. "Yeah, I do." I hugged her again.

I could hear almost every girl in the room 'aww.'

Abby saved the day. "Why don't you guys go off and catch up somewhere else? I think all of this hugging is going to make these guys sick." A couple of people laughed and some cheered jokingly.

"C'mon kiddo. I know a nice spot."

***PAGE BREAK***

We took the tunnels out and ended up back on the boardwalk. Instead of walking along it, we veered off and stood on the beach. It was practically abandoned with only a little boy and girl flying a kite with their father a little further down the beach.

Mom and I climbed up a dune (even though there is some ridiculous fine for sitting on the dunes, everyone does anyway) and sat there watching the waves.

"You remember this place, don't you?" Mom said quietly, presumably not wanting to ruin the peaceful soundtrack of children's laughter and roaring waves.

"We came here on vacation every year when I was really little." I reminisced with a smile. "When I was six, we stopped." I paused and turned to her. "Why did we stop?"

She sighed. "I don't think there's a specific reason. Missions started to become longer and more frequent. There was no time that your dad and I were both home to take you here."

"Dad took me here once," I admitted. "When you went on that mission in Iceland, he packed up the car and drove straight here. It was right before he went missing." I hesitated. "We sat on the beach for the longest time, not saying anything. Then he finally told me that this was one of the only places where he felt totally safe. That no one would ever find him or hurt him here. I told him I felt safe here too and he said 'then we'll make this our spot. Our own personal haven.'" I smiled at the memory.

"So that's why you came here, isn't it?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I don't think I even realized I why when I first decided to come here. I stayed in a motel in Roseville for the first couple of days."

"Because we wouldn't have suspected you to stay so close." Mom sighed. "Very clever, kiddo."

We sat in silence for even longer when I realized something.

"Wait. Didn't Jay say that I was tied for the best?"

"Yeah."

"Then who am I tied with?"

"I'll give you one guess."

I sighed. "Zach?"

She nodded. "Good guess."

"And Edison is a school for pavement artists right?"

She nodded again.

"Then is he…?" I didn't finish, knowing she would understand what I was asking.

"He'll be here in an hour."

**And that is my little present for you guys! I've started the next chapter and it will definitely have Zach! But if I inclused him I'll need you to answer a couple of questions…**

**Do you want him to meet Jay as soon as he arrives or later on? **

**Do you want him to have a similar reaction to Cammie to the one he had in Out of Sight, Out of Time or a different one?**

**Please review and tell me if you liked this chapter! I just finished a creative writing class and it's really helped me to improve my writing. This particular chapter was written before the class so when I was typing it I kept cringing. I fixed the worst parts, but to update as soon as possible I mostly left it as is, which is why it's kinda bad (at least in my eyes). So look forward to a much improved update in the near future. **

**I have also been considering getting a beta. I need someone who will give solid constructive criticism (don't be afraid to tell me how bad a chapter might be!) and will kick my butt when it's been too long since an update so I won't go another year between updates again. Please PM me if you're interested!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Love you guys! =)**


End file.
